


I'm Going to Miss You...

by Rarlandcarjamin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Admitted Feelings, Crushes, Dreams, Fluff, Gay, High School, I love you's, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, boo seungkwan - Freeform, crushed feelings, happiness, joshua hong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarlandcarjamin/pseuds/Rarlandcarjamin
Summary: Joshua is graduating this year and Seungkwan is surely going to miss him. Maybe a little too much.





	I'm Going to Miss You...

The door swung open and Seungkwan looked up from where he was seated on the hall floor. Joshua Hong walked in the door. His biggest crush. The most beautiful person.

 

As he walked by, Seungkwan spoke up. “Hey, Joshua?” He squeaked. 

 

Joshua turned around and looked down at Seungkwan. “Hm?” 

 

“A-Are you coming back next year?” Joshua was in his senior year of high school, but some people came back for another few months in the fall to retake classes and boost up their grade. 

 

“Nope,” Joshua grinned. “I’m graduating, then I’m gone.” He walked closer to Seungkwan, their feet almost touching. 

 

Seungkwan looked down, letting his hair fall into his face. “Oh,” He said, before looking back up at the older. “I’m going to miss you.” He was three years younger than Joshua.

 

Grinning, the latter asked, “Aw, why?”

 

“I don’t know,” Seungkwan said nervously, avoiding eye contact. “I just will.” He would miss his heart fluttering over the older’s flawless face. He would miss seeing him walk by his locker every single day. He would miss being in the same building as him. Seungkwan and Joshua only knew each other a little bit, but they did hang out a few times before in the past, so they weren’t complete strangers. 

 

“I’m gonna miss you too,” Joshua admitted, giving him a small smile. 

 

As Seungkwan took his turn in asking him “Why?”, the older sat down on the floor next to him, pulling his knees close to his chin. 

 

Joshua bit his lip before looking back at Seungkwan. He smiled again. “Because I love you,” He said. 

 

Seungkwan’s eyes widened as happiness washed over his face. Even his ears felt happy like they had been waiting to hear that sentence. 

 

“Y-You do?” Seungkwan sputtered. He couldn’t believe it. 

 

Joshua nodded. “Yeah, really I do.” 

 

Seungkwan couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy. He wanted to have this feeling forever, it felt was amazing.

 

“I love you too,” Seungkwan told him easily. They smiled at each other, and soon enough their fingers were intertwined, Joshua’s warm palm fulfilling Seungkwan’s crave for it that he didn’t even know he had. 

 

“Should we-”

 

_ Beep! Beep! Beep! _

 

“Seungkwan, wake up! You’re going to be late for school!”

 

Groaning, Seungkwan sat up on his bed, rubbing his eyes. He halted his movements when it hit him that none of that was real. He wasn’t dating Joshua, and Joshua didn’t love him. The feeling of happiness quickly drained. 

 

To say that Seungkwan was disappointed as an understatement. He’d had a dream about Joshua before, but it didn’t feel as real as this one. Why couldn’t it be real?

 

Seungkwan stood by his locker when he got to school and took out his books for Science class. He shut it and locked it after, turning around to witness Joshua walking by, on the way to his locker down the hall. 

 

He watched the older walk all the way down the hall until the crowds of people made him impossible to see anymore. Seungkwan sighed and looked down, before taking a deep breath and making his way to class. 

 

He wished it were real. 

 

He wished Joshua didn’t have to disappear in a few months. 

 

Seungkwan wished he could have more courage to talk to him before he left. Forever. 

 

He wished he didn’t  _ cry like a pathetic loser  _ as he watched Joshua walk down the hall and out the school door on his last day.

 

The world is unfair.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty bad but it's based on a dream I had last night about...neither Joshua or Seungkwan...if you know what I mean.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
